Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to battery separators. In particular, further embodiments relate to deposition of battery separators.
Description of the Related Art
A battery typically includes a separator and/or electrolyte between an anode and a cathode. FIG. 1 illustrates a separator 13 sandwiched between an anode 14 and a cathode 12. FIG. 1 further illustrates a load 11 electrically connected to the anode 14 and the cathode 12 to form a battery 10 in a discharge configuration. The load can be replaced with a charger to have the battery 10 in a charging configuration. In one class of batteries, the separator is generally a film material, made of an electrically insulating polymer that prevents electrons from flowing from anode to cathode. Separators are porous to allow ions to pass through the separator. Typically, the separator, cathode and anode materials are individually formed into sheets, films, or active material coated foils. Sheets of the cathode, separator and anode are subsequently stacked or rolled with the separator separating the cathode and anode to form the battery. A separator in prior art batteries is a sheet and therefore, is limited to specific manufacturing methods (e.g., mainly winding methods and stacking). In these methods, the anodes and cathodes (e.g., electrodes) are usually films.